pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: The World Tour!
Plants Vs. Zombies: The World Tour is a game made by PopCap Seattle and EA Games History The story begins with you defeating Zombies in your house, then Crazy Dave comes and says that we need to find the seven parts of the perfect taco around the world, you go in this adventure with him and his new machine, named Winnie (in-code: Penny), and defeat Dr. Zomboss once again! Worlds (countries and continents) The worlds are divided in continents, that are divided in countries that are divided by states... just kidding, and the order is: North America USA, Mexico and Canada South America Brazil, Peru and Argentina Central America Cuba, Caribe and Jamaica Europe Spain, France, Germany, United Kingdom, Greece and Italy Asia Russia, China, Japan, India and Pakistan Oceania Australia Africa Egypt, South Africa and Zambia Imigration Areas They can be in sky or in water, they have 5 levels each and make you move to the next Continent Countries' looking and gimmicks Main Info: All the parts have 25 levels. USA Two Parts: YESNO Part 1: A normal lawn like PvZ1's Day, no gimmicks at all (except if you count the waves) I WILL BUILD A GREAT WALL (build a great wall) Part 2 for America, Part 1 for Mexico: The Great Trump Wall, there's no 3rd lane, and instead, it's a wall, from the above come American zombies and from below come Mexican zombies Mexico Two Parts: YESNO Part 2: It has a yellow lawn, and you unlock the Piñata Parties in this world, the gimmick here is Taco Fiesta!, where all your plants start to dance for 5 seconds and zombies slow up to 1.25 of their speed Canada Two Parts: YES Part 1: It's autumn, leafs are falling, and it's the season of fruits(?), the gimmick here is Relax..., everything is slowed down by half, except the sun producing for 7 seconds. Part 2: WINTER!!! The freezing from Frostbite Caves is there, and you need Hot Potato to unfreeze. Brazil Two Parts: YES Part 1: The city, has a bunch of robbers, bad music and politics, also weird looking plants (Primal) Part 2: Amazon, forest with rain (rain gives 1 hp to all plants each 20 seconds) and storm (storm decreases 1 hp to all plants each 15 seconds), there's also a 2 column river where you can put Lily Pads. Peru Two Parts: NO Based Mainly in Lost City, it has huge buildings in background, and like Lost City, there are Sun Tiles, that give you sun (oh really?). Argentina Coming Soon... Immigration Areas You cannot use Blover or Four-Leaf Blover or Fan Blover in Plane Immigration Levels. You cannot use Squange in Boat Immigration Levels. Immigration Levels have two types, Boat Immigration Levels and Plane Immigration Levels. In Boat Immigration Levels, all tiles are water. In Plane Immigration Levels, all tiles are air. You must use Lily Pad/Flying Flower Pot to plant plants, the first two columns always have Lily Pads/Flying Flower Pots preset. Plants Plants are species that live in Plantae kingdom...... all the stuff... Plants found in Immigration areas Event Plants Event Plants are FREE plants that you can pick in the events, there's three of them in each celebration, you may only choose one per year. Premium Plants Premium Plants are the two plants you buy with money, both cost $3.99 each. Epic Quest Plants Coin Plants Gem Plants Category:Games